movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Obadiah Stane
Obadiah Stane is the hidden main antagonist of Iron Man. He was the co-leader of Stark Industries, Howard Stark's business partner, and Tony Stark's personal mentor and business partner whose revealed to be the one who orchestrated Tony Stark's kidnapping by The Ten Rings which they are associated with him as well as he is the arch-nemesis of Stark as he built an armor of his own; Iron Monger in order to destroy Stark and to control the company. Iron Man Stane was a businessman who headed Stark Industries after the death of Tony's father Howard and became the firm's second-in-command when the younger Tony came of age. Stane had cooperated with the Ten Rings Terrorists in Afghanistan to kill Tony in order to take over Stark industries. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt that they hadn't been paid enough to kill Tony. They kept Tony alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho Missile. Following Tony's return from Afghanistan, Stane appeared to assist Tony's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony was working on his suit, Stane started to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After Ten Rings found the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane made a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrayed the group, had them killed, and stole the Mark I Armor. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit, Stane discovered that Tony's assistant, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, found out about his plans, so he stole Tony's Arc Reactor from his chest to power his new suit and left him for dead. After Pepper discovered Stane's plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents went to arrest him, but they were no match for his new suit. After he was about to kill Pepper, Stane discovered that Tony was alive and had come to save Pepper. The two then engaged in a huge final battle over the Stark Industries Building. The duel intensified with every second, and both combatants displayed the fullest extents and limitations of their suits' capabilities and weaponry, and destroyed vast amounts of public property across the city. Obadiah easily overpowered Iron Man in every way. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, Tony had Pepper overload the prototype large-scale Arc Reactor that was at the complex. Stane was knocked unconscious by the blast, and he and his suit tumbled into the generator, which caused an explosion that killed him and destroyed the armor. Stane's death was later covered up by S.H.I.E.L.D, who released a story that he had disappeared while on vacation, and was on board an airplane of questionable engineering. Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Saboteurs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Warlords Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Egomaniacs Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Envious Villains Category:Delusional Category:Males Category:Mongers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hypocrites Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Thief Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nemesis Category:Mass Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Scarred Villains Category:Elderly Category:Jerks Category:Fallen heroes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:True Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased